Bloom Life
by Nicoletta2001
Summary: The story is about Bloom when she is a child and their troubles. In this story Domino do not was destroyed.
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfic#1

The queen Marion was having her second daughter.

Oritel was sitting outside of the room of her wife was having a baby,he was desesperately, few minutes he Heard a cry of a baby.

The doctor said

Is a Girl!

Marion eye`s were full of tears,Oritel was see the baby with a feeling of love

Whats going to named say oritel

I like Bloom,because she is like blooming say Marion.

**Few Hours**

In the room of the hospital appears a seventeen girl with blonde hair, and hazel eye`s. She was Daphne the eldest Marion and Oritel daughter.(daphne was a fairy)

She`s is so beautiful said daphne crying

Yes,her name was Bloom said Oritel see the girls of his life

Hi Bloom, I`m Daphne your big sister

Bloom face has a little smile

Looks she is smiling said Daphne.

**The next day was the ball in Domino.**

The King Oritel and the Queen Marion was in the ball dancing waiting for her daughters go down to the party.

And now give the welcome to the princess Daphne and little princess Bloom said the guard.

Daphne dress was of color green with diamonds

Bloom dress was color blue sky with little diamonds like Daphne.

The two princess was go to center of the dance, daphne give bloom to her mother.

Bloom,we are going to see your new friends! Exclame Marion

Bloom giggle in response

Well Bloom this is the princess Stella of Solaria,Musa of Melody,Layla of Andros,Flora of Linphea , Tecna of Zenith and Roxy of Tig Nan Og said Marion.

She put Bloom down with the kids and left.

**3 hours later**

Mom,is not Bloom hour to go to sleep said Daphne

Good idea,sweetheart said Marion

Then Marion, Oritel and Daphne go to the room of plays

Then see:

Bloom was sleeping

Layla was like a little dance

Tecna was see a telephone

Musa was singing a song

Roxy was playing with his dog Artu

Stella was model

And Flora was playing with a flowers

Come on Bloom we are going to sleep said Marion

Then she care Bloom out of the ball

Fanfic#2

Four Years later

The little princess Bloom hace now 4 years and she was playing with his big sister daphne in the gardens of the palace.

Run, Bloom,Run because when I catch you you are going to be bad said Daphne, then she raised their hands to show what he would do, she is going to have a tickle fighting.

Bloom noticed what her sister is going to do she starts to run.

Yo don`t catch me says Bloom

Then Daphne appears behind bloom catch her.

Jaja, I catch you say daphne

Daphne begins to tickle Bloom.

JAJAJA DAPHNE JAJA STOP JAJA STOP scream Bloom

Why if you are laughing that means that is funny say daphne

But its not say bloom laughing

Then appears Marion and Oritel.

Mommy Daddy, Help me! Exclame Bloom

Daphne,give me Bloom say Oritel

Daphne pass bloom to his father,and Oritel return to tickle Bloom.

JAJAJA STOP IT JAJA- scream Bloom-Mommy help me,please

Now give me Bloom, guys said Marion and hugged Bloom

Thank you mommy say bloom.


	2. Chapter 3

Author`s Note: I don't own winx club

**Normal POV:**

Bloom and Marion was in Queen`s room, talking about nothing important

When Daphne and Oritel appears. Bloom runs and sit on her sister`s lap.

Daphne smiled at her little sister.

HI! Daph say Bloom and Marion

Hi, love say Marion to Oritel

Hi, girls say Oritel kissing her wife.

EWWWWWW! Exclame Bloom

In a years you do not think that say Marion

I hope she still thinks that muttured Oritel, Daphne giggle at that, and Marion look at he shocked.

In the midnight

Bloom wake up and run to her big sister room. She have tears in all her little face.

When Daphne feel a little thing with her in the bed wake up to see her baby sister crying.

**Daphne POV:**

I see my little sister crying, a feeling of afraid pass of my mind

What happens, Bloomy I say softly

I have a nightmare said Bloom sniffled

Oh come on, sweetheart, tell me what happen- I say to my baby sister

I dream that you hate me! -say my baby

Oh no, I never hate you, baby Bloom- I say reconfortaly to her

You promise me you'll never leave me said Bloom

I promise- I say

Then I cradling her in my arms.

I love you, lil sis- I say to her

I love you too said Bloom.

Then the two sister fall sleep.

**Normal POVS:**

In the morning

Daphne was the first in wake up first she see her little sister and remember what happen in the night. After Bloom wake up and hug her big sister.

Come on, go to breakfast say Daphne

Okie say Bloom

In the dining room

Hello, my loves- say Marion

HI, my girls- say Oritel at the same time of Marion

What are we goung to do today, mom- say Daphne

Yo can go wherever you like- say Marion to Daphne- And you, go with me to see your friends to the park- say Marion to Bloom

COOL- say Bloom

I can go with you and Bloom to the park- ask Daphne

Yes, you can go with us- said Marion


End file.
